Discovering Victoire
by SeekerGirl
Summary: Teddy and Victoire grew up together, have always been best friends, but summer after his 6th year Teddy realises his feelings might've developed further. What will he do and how will Victoire react? Bad summary, but please stick with it, it'll get better!
1. Jumping

AN: Please review, it would be much appreciated! I could do with lots of advice with this story! Also, incase anyone doesn't know, the world of Harry Potter belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling, not me :(

They had been planning this moment since they the train journey home from Hogwarts for the summer after his fifth year and her fourth. They had been waiting for the mildest weather, as well as making sure the adults and other family members were well distracted. The chance had finally arrived, on Harry Potter's birthday to be precise, and the day had dawned bright and warm and the family had gathered at Shell Cottage to celebrate. Currently, all the adults were busy cleaning up the mess made by the addition of fireworks to Harry's cake. While his grandmother and Molly Weasley were attempting to salvage the rest of the food from the table, and while the other adults were all wrestling cake splattered children into the house to get cleaned up and trying to figure out the culprit, Teddy and Victoire managed to make their escape.

The ocean spread out before Teddy's eyes, glittering hypnotically beneath an immensely blue cloudless sky, and he couldn't help but change the colour of his eyes and hair to imitate the sparkling blue expanse.

"On the count of three," Victoire said.  
Teddy could tell that she was nervous by the way she stood so still, the breeze whipping her long blonde hair out behind her like a flag. He grasped his best friend's hand and felt her relax a little.

The inseparable twosome stood with their backs to Shell Cottage, and in front of them, the grassy land ended abruptly in a sheer cliff that dropped twenty feet into the salty depths below. The conditions were perfect. It was now or never.

"1…2…3," Victoire counted, with a great amount of apprehension in his voice. Hands still clasped they took off running towards the edge of the cliff, and with a great leap they jumped off the edge. They released control over their magic and let it flow through them freely, allowing them to remain longer in the air than gravity would normally permit, taking them a short distance from the jagged cliff face, and then they plummeted down toward the rippling waves below.

The freezing ocean engulfed Teddy as he plunged several feet down into it. A slight current pulled Victorie's hand out of his own, and he frantically kicked his legs propelling him up to the surface. As his head broke the surface of the water, his lungs drew in a lungful of air and he immediately looked around trying to find Victoire. He couldn't see her anywhere, and fear badgering him, he ducked back down into the icy water in the hope of seeing her, but as his did so something caught the corner of his eye.

Relief flooded Teddy as he saw his best friend laughing at him, perched on the small rock that lead the narrow winding steps that led up to the top of the cliff. He swam over to her and started to hoist his lean body out of the ocean when Victoire burst into giggles "The look on your face!" she gasped through her laughter, "I've not seen you that worried looking since that time when you were in fourth year and you received that howler at breakfast!"

"It wasn't funny!" Teddy yelled as he stood up, turning away from her in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Ted!" she said, continuing to laugh, "It was a bit funny, don't be a grumpy face."

"I thought you were really hurt." He said frowning, staring intently at a piece of seaweed stuck on the rock.

Standing to look him in the eye, she said "You really care about me, don't you?"

"You're my best friend, Vic." He said mildly.

"Aww, I love you, Teddy!" she cried, jumping at him wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, causing the pair to fall to the ground.

"Ugh, Victoire!" he said a little breathlessly as she was squishing him. "How much do you weigh?" he groaned.

She ignored his dig grinning at him, then leapt up and proceeded to run up the steps to the top of the cliff, and deciding he was quite chilly and could really do with drying of he followed after her at a gentle jog up the crumbly steps. Reaching the top he froze, seeing his god father frowning at Victoire. 'Oh crap,' thought Teddy as Harry's glare shifted on to Teddy.

"So..." said Harry, "care to explain?"

Victoire looked at Teddy, with panic in her eyes, not having a clue what to say. Teddy looked back to his god father and grinned nervously. "Uhh, well... we-we wanted to erm, see what it would be like to, you know, uh, jump of the cliff." Teddy avoided Harry's gaze, staring intently at Harry's collar. Harry looked over to Victoire raising a dark eyebrow

Looking down at her feet Victoire quietly mumbled "We're sorry Uncle Harry." She glanced up to see him hiding a grin.

"I won't tell, don't worry. However..." Harry said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"What?" asked Teddy nervously. It was never good when Harry got that evil look.

"George asked Ginny and I to make sure the twins don't get into trouble next weekend, but I'm sure you guys are free, right?" he asked, knowing full well that neither of them would say no out of fear of what might happen otherwise.

Simultaneously Teddy and Victoire groaned, knowing what awaited them next weekend, while Harry sauntered back off the Shell Cottage feeling rather pleased with himself.


	2. Smile Victoire

AN: Please review! And of course, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, not me! Oh and this chapter is set about a year after the first.

Teddy left the Prefect's compartment at the front of the train, prefect duties finally over after having their last meeting before next year. His final year at Hogwarts. That wasn't a thought Teddy enjoyed much, but he was most definitely looking forward to the summer ahead, even if he was working at _Florish and Blotts_ for part of it. He pushed his turquoise green hair out his face and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he set off down the train to look for Victoire. Eventually he found her reading in a compartment alone, which didn't surprise Teddy, much.

Victoire's fifth year of Hogwarts had been lonely, due to the fact that having Veela blood meant that she got the Veela hormones and pheromones to go together with it. This lead to much of the male population of Hogwarts staring at and pursuing her, and many girls had distanced themselves from her, with a few who had started to spread vicious rumours. Teddy didn't completely comprehend how Victoire could bravely face hostile teenagers wielding bats and bludgers, what with being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but then be so upset by gossip. However, after he really began to hear the gossip following her break-up from a Ravenclaw boy in Teddy's year, he started to understand a bit better.

"I heard that she slept with him." Teddy heard one girl whisper in Transfiguration from the table behind his.

"Well, then she can add Mark to that long ever expanding list, can't she?" Her friend replied, and both girls sniggered scathingly. They seemed quite surprised and confused to find themselves uncontrollably itching as painful and incredibly itchy hives broke out all over their bodies, thanks to a nifty piece of spell work on Teddy's part.

He had also heard 5th year boy in the corridor tell his friend that Victoire had begged Mark not to breakup with her. This boy had found himself on the receiving end of the bat-bogey hex, as Teddy slipped around the corner with a satisfied grin on his face, silently thanking Ginny Potter.

Teddy generally _did_ ignore the rumours and sneers. He never pried, and Victoire didn't share any information. He remembered back to the night when she had crept into the Gryffindor 6th year boy's dormitory and woke him up looking pale and upset.

"M-Mark and I broke up," she had croaked, a tear silently running down her face. He had quickly pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping her up in his blanket, "You're the only boy I can trust," she had told him. He had cast the _Muffliato_ charm around his bed hangings allowing her to cry into his chest until they fell asleep.

A loud tapping noise pulled him back to the present, and he grinned at Victoire pulling a face at him through the door of her compartment. He pulled the door open enough for him to slide in. "Thank Merlin, it's finally summer!" he said as he entered the compartment, shrugging off his school robes, tie, sweater vest and shirt to reveal a plain black t-shirt.

"You undoubtedly waste no time in getting out of that uniform. I thought you like to stick to the rules?"

Teddy looked affronted as he ruffled his now pink hair. "_Actually,_ I'm just clever enough not to get caught breaking them."

"Goody two-shoes" Victoire retorted.

"Stupid...veela!" He said, scowling at her.

"Hog faced grindylow."

Teddy raised an eyebrow before scrunching up his face and morphing his nose into a pig snout. Victoire gave him a wide grin. However it didn't quite reach her eyes, and Teddy and rather been hoping to make his best friend laugh; her loitering sadness made him somewhat uncomfortable.

Victoire was silently staring out at the passing countryside, so Teddy pulled out a book about transfiguration and started to read it, not knowing what else to do. After about half an hour he heard her take a deep breath and saw she had turned to face him, so he marked his place with his favourite photo of them at his 8th birthday party shoving cake in their mouths, and closed his book.

He looked up at Victoire, but she was staring out the window again, sitting on her hands and looking apprehensive. After a moment, Teddy debated opening his book again, but before he could do so Victoire spoke up.

"I didn't…"

"Sorry?" Teddy inquired, setting the book aside.

"I didn't...umm," Victoire began again, but again her voice faltered. She took a deep breath and her eyes flickered towards his but then looked back down sharply. "I didn't have sex with Mark," she blurted out, her face turning the trademark Weasley red.

All of a sudden Teddy felt very fidgety and he crossed and uncrossed his legs, and ruffled his hair, again. They had never really talked about their relationships with other people. It had always seemed a too-weird subject between the pair. It wasn't as if he had much to say about it himself. He had only every really asked a couple of girls to Hogsmeade, but he had never had a proper girlfriend or anything. He didn't really have the time what with his studies, prefect duties, commentating Quidditch games, keeping all the various Weasley's from doing anything _too _stupid, and hanging out with Victoire and his dorm mates. Anyway, he didn't really _want_ to spend lots of his time with some annoying girl, he had much better things to be doing. Except for Victoire, but she really wasn't a girl.

For the first time, Teddy let his eyes wander over Victoire. Her small hands were resting in her lap, her wrists looking impossibly delicate. He raised his eyes up to her long silvery blonde hair, which spilled down prettily around her face, over her collarbone and down over her-with a jolt of realisation, he quickly averted his gaze, realising that he had just been checking out his best friend.

Victoire was a _girl_. She was a gorgeous girl, a fit, almost-a-woman girl. With nice skin. With nice everything if he was honest about it.

"Teddy?" Victoire was giving him a questioning look, her eyebrows furrowing together. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from her confession, and she was nervously chewing on her lip.

Realising he hadn't actually said anything he cleared his throat and awkwardly said "I never thought you had…slept…with him."

Victoire smiled feebly up at him and gulped. "Mark, well—he wanted too, but I—I didn't. He-um—got a bit aggressive, so I pushed him off, told him to stay away and legged-it. "

Teddy was horrified. Deep concern for his best friend combined with rage at Mark Hawks, and by the look on Victoire's face he could tell his hair was no longer its normal greeny turquoise. "Oh, please, don't be upset!" Victoire pleaded, jumping up from her seat to sit next to him.

Sympathy washed over him thinking of what it was like for her, allowing him to regain control of his emotions. He took a deep breath and willed his hair turquoise green again.

"Don't worry about me Vic," he said, shaking his head frowning slightly.

Victoire laughed and took his hand in both of her own. "I'm fine, Teddy; I have you."

Teddy's facial expression lightened for a moment, but it was quickly replaced before a dark scowl crossed his normally cheerful features and his eyes turned a stormy grey. "I wish you had told me before! That way I—"

"Could've kicked his arse?" Victoire finished grinning.

"It's certainly an appealing thought." Teddy said frowning.

"Pfft! And ruin your chances at becoming Head Boy?" Victoire shook her head disbelieving. "There was no chance I was going to let you throw that away. He's not worth it anyway"

He found it upsetting that Victoire actually thought so little of herself that she wouldn't tell him, fearing he'd risk his chances of getting Head Boy. "I wouldn't be throwing anything away, and _he_ might not be worth it, but _you_ are."

Victoire smiled at him, a wide smile that reached her eyes this time.


	3. Fist Fights

After Victoire's confession the pair slipped back into their normal selves, chatting away happily. It was about an hour or two later that they heard a series of loud bangs, which shook the compartment door, accompanied by the sound of angry yells and screams. They stopped chatting and looked towards the door. They both had a pretty idea of what had just happened. Fred and Roxanne.

Sure enough within seconds the compartment door was wrenched open and the troublesome twins bundled in, Fred tripping over his robes and landing on Victoire, who shoved him off on to the floor.

"I smell... fireworks." Teddy stated, raising an eyebrow at the overexcited first years, who he thought of as cousins. They just grinned back at him.

"And bulbadox powder! That was Louis's idea." Roxanne added, getting an elbow in the side from Fred.

Teddy burst out laughing at their antics, while Victoire high fived them, grinning. The compartment door burst open again; this time however it was Louis who had come crashing in. "Hide!" He exclaimed, gasping for breath, "Slytherins. They look mad! They coming this way!" he said in between sucking down lungfulls of air.

The lanky twins dived underneath the seats, while Louis scrambled on to one of the luggage holders overhead with help from Teddy. Victoire, thinking smartly disillusioned them all, just in case, when for the third time their compartment door flew open to reveal four rather repulsive looking Slytherin fourth years and two sixth years from Victoire's charms class. They had a number of angry looking hives of them, no doubt due to the bulbadox powder, and their robes and hair all looked slightly singed.

"Oi, Weasley," the middle one, and apparently the leader growled, "where are your cousins?"

Victoire raised her eyebrows at him and oh-so innocently asked "Which ones?"

The Slytherin boy stared blankly for a moment. He had obviously forgotten how many Weasleys there were currently at Hogwarts and was now trying to figure out which ones had let of the fireworks. "The ones who did this! Those annoying bloody twins and that sister of yours! They need to be taught _not_ to mess with us." he said threatenly. At least he thought he sounded threatening. Teddy and Victoire just thought he sounded a bit stupid.

Teddy tutted mockingly at them, and casually said "I wouldn't be so hasty to make threats."

One of the sixth year girls, who seemed quite unaware that her hair was heavily smoking crossed her arms and said "Oh yeah, Lupin?" in a failed attempt to appear tough.

Teddy slipped his robes back over his shoulders, standing up to reveal the silver Prefects badge shining there. "Yeah, if I were you." He retorted, his hair going a dark navy colour.

The other sixth year guy mumbled something incoherent, and turned out of the compartment, the others following, leaving a trail of smoke behind them, as well as a very unpleasant smell. As soon as the compartment door slid shut again, there was an outbreak of giggling from below the seats.

"Ok, guys, spill." Teddy said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well they've been trying to get us all year," Roxanne explained, pulling herself out from under Victoire's seat, "But then we saw them."

"A whole compartment full of them, every one of them a Slytherin. " Fred finished.

"Fred said he had some fireworks left over in his trunk and well, Louis said he had some bulbadox powder and we thought they might mix quite nicely." Roxanne said.

"And they did mix _very_ nicely. We need to let dad know." Fred informed them.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_, and voila!" Louis said grinning.

The trio fell silent then, looking at Victoire and Teddy with a mix of excitement and slight apprehension, probably worrying they would be ratted out. It had become apparent to the entire family that the twins had also inherited their father's affinity for troublemaking when at the age of four they put puking pastilles in their Uncle Percy's soup. George had never looked more proud.

"I promise not to tell mum and dad." Victoire grinned at her younger brother.

The apprehension drained away from all of their younger cousins faces and they made themselves at home in the compartment chatting excitedly about their plans for the summer.

A short while later Percy's daughter, Molly, and Dominique who just finished their third year dropped into the compartment to tell them all that a gang of particularly hideous Slytherins were on a war path to find Roxy and Fred. Apparently they had just had to dive into a loo to hide from a bunch of Slytherins chasing them screaming "where are your cousins?" The twins and Louis grinned guiltily.

The cousins had eventually left to go back to their own compartments and friends, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone in their compartment once more. They had just finished a tense game of exploding snap when the train began to edge up to the platform.

Teddy turned to look out the window, where a large number of redheaded adults stood together on the platform, surrounding a tall man with messy black hair holding a small, redheaded girl in his arms. Teddy and Victoire waved to the Weasleys and the Potters.

"I swear they have some sort of freaky sixth sense about telling which compartment we're going to be in!" Teddy said rolling his eyes.

Leaving their packed trunks for the conductors to remove from the train, Teddy and Victoire made their way down the narrow corridor running into Mark Hawks and his Ravenclaw friends along the way.

Victoire ducked her head, drawing nearer to Teddy. The boys' eyes were roaming over her, which was a common occurrence that both Teddy and Victoire usually ignored. Though this time it now filled him with a sense of protectiveness. Ever since Mark had spread those disgusting stories around Hogwarts, there seemed to be a slightly different gleam in the eyes of the gawking boys, and Teddy hated to imagine the thoughts that ran through their minds. The dull, throbbing anger that Teddy had felt since Victoire had told him about her break-up flared up with a passion, sending his hair a fiery red colour. He glared at Mark, who just smirked even wider.

Provoked by Teddy's protectiveness, Hawks reached a hand out towards Victoire's arm, which she yanked out of his reach. "While her expression remained blank, she stiffened and clenched her jaw. Teddy could tell that she was frightened, a rare occasion for Victoire and such a subtle display that Teddy felt only he knew her well enough to pick up on it.

Teddy stepped forward and clasped her hand in his own, hoping to ease her fear as he did last summer before they leapt from the cliff. He turned to Mark and growled in a dangerously low voice, "Don't ever touch her again, Hawks. Don't look at her. Don't speak to or about her."

Teddy was surprised to see Mark's wicked grin falter a little as he stepped back from him, and he steered her past Mark towards the door of the carriage. However before they could step off the train, Mark just had to open his mouth.

"Who do you think you are, Lupin? Now that I'm done with her, do you think yourself her boyfriend?"

Part of Teddy's consciousness knew that punching Mark Hawks sneering face wasn't the most adult way to deal with this situation, especially not if he wanted to get Head Boy next year. Still, he turned to face the vile Ravenclaw, fist curled and flying. It all happened so fast that Mark didn't even have time to be shocked by this sudden burst of anger from the mild-mannered Teddy Lupin.

It seemed as if time had slowed down to Teddy to give him just enough time to process exactly why he was punching Hawks, other than for his slimy comment. It wasn't completely the fact that he had frightened and hurt his best friend with his lies and rumours, but the fact that it had been slowly crushing her spirit, dimming Victoire's bright smile. Messing with such brilliance was like ripping the melody from a song, and Victoire was Teddy's favourite song.

The bass was supplied by his heart beating in time to her footsteps as they walked down to breakfast. Victoire's voice was the melody, and her words were variations on the same spirited theme, ranging from confidential whispers to elated laughter.

That was it. That was the moment. The moment when his knuckles collided with Mark Hawks face was the first time it ever occurred to Teddy Lupin that his feelings for his best friend might have developed into something more than just friendship.

There wasn't much time to dwell on this realisation as time returned to normal speed and Teddy found himself engaged in his first ever fist fight. He ducked to avoid Mark's retaliation, which led to the two boys flying out of the open doorway of the Hogwarts express, and crashing onto Platform 9. Teddy heard Victoire cry out in the background that it wasn't worth it, but anger continued to pound through his veins, blocking all reason.

Mark just missed cracking his head on the concrete, but couldn't avoid the punch that Teddy sent flying into the side of his face. Mark was now throwing blind punches to Teddy's side. Teddy tried to stand and extract himself from the fight, however Mark pulled him back down delivering one punch to Teddy's' face. Teddy moved his head in time to avoid the second, causing Mark to punch the ground rather than his face. Mark was paying more attention to his hand, which gave Teddy the opportunity to knee his groin, and with Mark rolling around in pain Teddy wasted no time in standing and stood up, towering above his opponent.

"I warned you," Teddy growled, "not to talk about Victoire that way." Mark sat up, looking worried and embarrassed. "Didn't I?"

"That's enough, Ted." Harry, his godfather, instructed setting his hand firmly on Teddy's shoulder.

The pounding rage suddenly died, and Teddy turned to look at his godfather, who released his shoulder. Teddy slowly turned on the spot and took in the shocked faces of the entire Weasley troupe, the Potters, and his grandmother. Feeling quite sheepish, he ruffled his now pink tinged hair and straightened his t-shirt.

"God, Lupin. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Or haven't you got any?" Mark Hawks said spitefully. However, before anyone could do or say anything Victoire sent a downward punch to Mark's nose, a sickening crunching noise reaching Teddy's ears. Mark cried out in pain and clutched his broken and bleeding nose.

"Leave us alone, Hawks," Victoire spat at Mark who just gaped at her, and turned to join her family. "Mum," she cried with a heavy sigh running over for a hug. Fleur gave her daughter quite a disapproving look, though Bill Weasley looked pleased that his little girl just beat the crap out of some Ravenclaw guy.

Teddy turned to Harry "That was the first fight I've ever been in." He said rather proudly.

"You did rather well, I must admit" Harry said, looking like he was trying to hide his amusement, and doing rather badly. "Though, I guess we'll have to have a talk about how I disapprove of such behaviour."

Teddy just laughed, and was pulled into a bone crushing hug from his grandmother.

It wasn't until Teddy was in bed, that he was able to reflect on his newly discovered feelings. It seemed strange to think of her in any other way than his best friend who he had spent his childhood climbing trees and pulling pranks with, and so he tried to dismiss his earlier revelation as some random over-romanticising brought on by the very emotional situation. However Teddy couldn't sleep and, with a resigned sigh, turned his bedside lamp back on and turned on his side to stare at the picture frames on his bedside table. He saw the faces of his parents and himself as a baby smile up at him which made him smile back, yet the picture that captivated his attention was of Victoire and himself in the kitchen of Shell Cottage laughing at some awful joke that had just been made.


	4. Persuasion

AN: Harry Potter and everything to do with does not belong to me, and never will. Poor me. However, you can make it better by REVIEWING. Please? :D

As the alarm clock on his bedside table started to beep at him louder and louder, Teddy snaked one hand out of bed and was blindly attempting to whack the snooze button on it. He hated getting up to work. Half hour later Teddy was showered, dressed, and was springing down the stairs, singing tunefully as he went. Taking the last three stairs at a jump he landed on the hallway floor with a resonating thud, and strolled down the hallway tapping a beat on the hallway wall with his hands as he went, and into the kitchen where he met his grandmother.

"Good morning," he said with a huge grin.

"Good morning, Teddy dear." said Andromeda Tonks with a smile, which obviously showed that she thought that no one else could make as much noise in as small amount of time, especially not that early in the morning.

"Oh, by the way, Mary is ill, so I'm going to be taking her shift," Andromeda said, setting herself down at the table looking very proper, laying her napkin across her lap. "I probably won't be home until about nine, possibly ten. Think you can manage to feed yourself tonight?"

Teddy grabbed a glass and the juice from the 'fridge as he went to join his grandmother at the table said "Of course. Do you want me to make extra for you or will you have to eat out?" with a slight frown.

Teddy looked at his grandmother taking in the bags beneath her eyes not entirely covered with make-up and the thick hair that was mostly grey now, feeling partly guilty. She had retained the fine features of the Black family into her sixties; however, Teddy didn't like to think a woman her age still had to take a double shift at the apothecary's in Diagon Alley, when she ought to be thinking about retiring. Before his grandfather had died in the war, his grandmother had not worked since before his mother had been born as Ted Tonks' salary had been enough to support them. This is why Teddy felt a bit guilty; he knew that he was the reason that his grandmother still had to work.

"Oh no, don't worry about making extra I'll grab something in-between shifts." Andromeda said, calling Teddy back from his thoughts again. "Oh and this came today," she added with a sly grin.

"Huh?"

Andromeda placed a large, thick envelope in front of him, "It took two large owls to carry it. Made a right huff getting in through the window they did!" She smiled down at him with pride, and even a little bit of sadness; she was remembering a day around 25 years ago when a very similar package had arrived for her daughter.

It was the application for Auror training he had sent away for earlier that year. He knew he needed two recommendations, a personal essay, a passing physical exam by a healer, a clean criminal record and N.E.W.T's in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. It was very competitive and Teddy had to admit that the application scared him a little; it was his future in that envelope. It was summer; he didn't really want to have to think about it right now.

"Merlin, look at the time," Andromeda exclaimed, eyes wide. Suddenly she was flying around the kitchen and hallway gathering the things she needed for work and slipped her shoes on in the hallway. Dashing back in to the kitchen, she placed a kiss on the top of Teddy's head as he laughed and then she flooed to work. He ate his breakfast slowly, trying hard not to think about the application and the expectations people had for him.

Later on, Teddy was humming to himself as he shelved books at Flourish and Blotts when he heard the bell above the door chime, followed by Victoire Weasley's exclamation of "Teddy!"

Teddy barely had time to register her arrival when he found that the books he had been holding were in a small pile on the floor and Victoire was grabbing his shoulders shaking him slightly as she jumped up and down, babbling unintelligibly about a concert, London and something else.

"Victoire," Teddy said removing himself from her vice-like grip, "What are you on about?" He around the shop as he knelt to pick up the books, making sure his supervisors weren't lurking anyway close by. They were very strict, and didn't much like it when Teddy wasn't 100% focused on his job. However, Teddy's summer was brightened by the fact that Victoire appeared to have returned her normal energetic, slightly frivolous self.

"I just won tickets to the _Lorcan d'Eath_ concert today!" She pulled two tickets out of the sleeve of her violet robes and waved them about in Teddy's face.

"That's, um, great, Victoire!" Teddy said as he bent down to pick up the last fallen book. He didn't notice her bound over to him, and he jumped when he stood back up and turned to find her directly in front of him. She wore a slight, timid smile, and Teddy just knew that when she made that face that she was about to ask him to do something he most likely wouldn't want to do. At all.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, like, I told Mum and Dad about it, but then it sounded like they weren't going to let me go, so, basically right, well, I told them that you were coming with me," she finished, anxiously biting her lip.

Teddy Blanched. _Lorcan d'Eath._ The half vampire heart throb. No way was he going.

This obviously showed on his face as Victoire shot him a pleading look. "I'm sorry! They weren't going to let me go!" She explained, nervously twisting her hands about "Please, Ted." She finished with a hopeful grin.

Teddy grimaced "You know how I feel about _Lorcan d'Eath_ Victoire, I do have SOME sort of reputation to keep up" he said poking his tongue out in a very cheeky manner.

Victoire rolled her eyes at him. "Pfft, quit being all snobby, or I might be forced tell everyone at school about how you used to sing along to Celestina Warbeck at Nanny Molly's at Christmas time." She said with a sly grin "What's with the hair anyway?"

Confused for a moment, due to the quick change of subject, he realised she was asking him about his strangely dull appearance. He self-consciously ran a hand through his sandy brown hair; it was the "natural" hair colour from his father. "My employers didn't think turquoise was very professional..."

Victoire just continued to grin at him. "Fine," Teddy gave in, "I'll go with you." Victoire whooped and placed to kisses on each of Teddy's cheeks, causing the books to tumble to the floor once again. He felt slightly strange as her long silvery blonde hair swept over him, hitting his nostrils with the scent of chocolate, paints and papaya. Maybe he wasn't as immune to her Veela charms as he thought he once was...

A customer somewhere cleared their throat, causing them to break apart abruptly, and Teddy bent down to pick up the fallen books for the second time that day.

"Well, anyway, I know that you're seeing Jamesie tonight, but do you want to hang out tomorrow night?"

Teddy shook his head, "Can't, Kingsley asked if I can teach his son guitar."

Victoire just gave Teddy a death glare "It's one of the few lessons I get paid to teach! You know I won't let and of the Weasley's or Potter's pay me for the lessons!'"

This was true however the large family had recommended Teddy as a music teacher to their well-connected friends after they had discovered his musical talents, and it was payment enough.

"Fine," Victoire finally sighed.

"Next year is my last year at Hogwarts, Vic. I need to save some gold," Teddy explained, "plus, I like teaching. Maybe I'll do that when I'm old." He trailed off.

This is exactly why you've got to spend all the time you can with amazingly wonderful best friend before you go off and grow up! How about Friday?"

Teddy felt a bit sheepish as he answer, "Well, its Lily's piano lesson in the morning and then-" Teddy found himself cut off again as Victoire pushed two fingers to his lips to silence him. Teddy was quite mortified when he found himself enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his mouth. It was reminder of the feelings he was desperately trying to ignore.

"Then, WE are hanging out." She nodded forcefully and removed her fingers, stepping back from him. His voice oddly absent, he nodded back to her in agreement.

Victoire smiled at him, said goodbye, and left the bookshop, the door jingling as she pushed it open. Teddy sighed and headed to the stock room to retrieve more books, pausing to rub the place on his cheek where Victoire had kissed him.

Please, please, PLEASE, Review! I'd love to know what I'm doing well, and what I'm not doing so well! :)


	5. Fine, if you dance with me'

AN: It's only a short chapter, but please review :D Harry Potter is not mine, all J.K's.

When holding a wizarding event in muggle London, the organisation had to be very carefully planned, and Teddy and Victoire had been given an apparition location a 20 minutes away from where the concert was being held, which meant getting a tube part of the way there.

Once they were on the correct platform Teddy's attention was quickley focused on a man staring at Victoire over his paper. He was disgusted; that man was old enough to be her father, if not grandfather! However, due to glaring at the man he failed notice Victoire wandering over to the edge of the platform to peer curiously at the tracks until the next train arrived. Victoire jumped back in fright and alarm as the tube came in at top speed, and Teddy grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Uhh, you might want to stand back from the edge in future," said Teddy playfully to Victoire, who still looked a little shocked.

"Is this thing safe?" She asked nervously; she'd never been on the London underground before.

"Yep." as he pulled her on to the tube. The only other two occupants of their car were three teenaged Muggle girls around their age, maybe a bit younger, which made Teddy feel somewhat better, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about anymore men leering at Victoire for the time being.

After a few minutes of general conversation Victoire, who seemed to be enjoying the tube more now that she was on it, narrowed her eyes in the direction of the girls.

"What?" Teddy asked. After first noticing the girls when they got on the tube, Teddy had not paid much attention to them while reading the advertisements above the windows. He wondered how complicated non-magical life must be exactly since Muggles seemed to need all the things being advertised.

"I can't believe them, blatantly starring like that!" Victoire leaned in to him to whisper. She nodded her head in the direction of the girls, who were now gigglinng.

Teddy turned to look at them, and the girls giggled even more and the one in the middle even waved. He hesitantly lifted a hand up in response, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

Victoire was giving him an incredulous stare when he turned back to her. "Its rude to check out a guy who is with another girl."

"But were not with each other. Well, not like _that_," Teddy said, feeling a strange feeling in his chest.

"Well, how do they know?" Victoire snapped, looking peeved. She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, glaring at them, while Teddy tried to hold in his laughter. She was much happier when the giggling girls got off at the next stop.

It was when they got inside where the concert was taking place (which would appear to be a derelict police station to muggles) that the gaping began. As they handed over their pair of tickets, the bouncer type guy gave his hand to Victoire to help her up the steps with a smarmy grin.

"She's alright, thanks," Teddy said, pulling Victoire down a hallway lined with band posters and flyers for concerts. She just smirked up at him with a 'now-do-you-see-what-I-mean?' look on her face.

Teddy and Victoire found themselves in a vast cavernous room with a massive stage at the front and a small kiosk along the back selling food and drink, with the rest being open floor space, rapidly filling with mainly over excited teenage girls and a small number of men. The duo headed towards the stage, however they first had to stand through half hour of some mope-y lovesick band called _Bewitched Hearts_. Teddy didn't think he had ever heard anything worse in his life.

Victoire couldn't help it and started giggling at the lyrics, receiving a few glares from some witches in front of them. Looking at Teddy she said "From what I have heard, you sing and write better songs than these guys, urgh! This is hideous!" and then she dissolved into more giggles, receiving another round of glares.

Teddy smiled at the compliment, but feeling unable to take anything too seriously considering what they were being subjected too. Their attention was called back to the stage, when the singer reached the end of the song with the oh-so-_amazing_ lyrics that were 'and maybe its trueee that I can't live without yooou...'

When the witches in front of them started to blubber, Victoire simply rolled her eyes at them, while Teddy just looked on, quite horrified.

Eventually the much more poppy _Lorcan d'Eath_ came out onto the stage to the insane cheers and frantic screams of a good percentage of the English teenage girl population. Victoire jumped up and down letting out a small squeal and began to sing along to all the songs, dancing to the more upbeat ones. Every so often she'd tug on Teddy's hand trying to get him to dance, but he somehow resisted her attempts. At first, he was just happy to see her enjoying herself (even if he couldn't stand _Lorcan d'Eath)_, but after a while he felt the need to stand close to Victoire like a bodyguard, watching out for all the male eyes looking at her. Teddy eventually noticed that the majority of the guys there seemed to be close by, obviously starring at Victoire, not looking like they could even hear the music, which seemed a little bit of a more extreme reaction than normal. They weren't even trying to hide their starring. Teddy wondered if it had anything to do with her excitableness mixing with the powerful Veela pheromones. It wasn't like the strappy dress she was wearing exactly helped matters... then with a start, he realised he had also been starting to stare.

In between songs Teddy came up with a plan, pulling the Chuddly Cannons hoodie over his head and handing it to Victoire.

"What? Nah, I'm too warm already," she said.

"Please Vic," he begged. Victoire looked up at him, visibly confused. "They're all staring at you. A lot."

Victoire looked around and noticed all the wizards scanning her with their hungry eyes. "Fine, I'll wear it if you dance with me." She said with a sly grin, holding her hand out for the hoodie.

Teddy scowled and took another look at the gawking men, glaring at one in particular and said, "Urg! Fine."

Victoire pulled the hoodie on, and grabbed Teddy. "I've got an idea; they probably won't do anything if they think you're my boyfriend," she explained with a smile, pulling his hips close to hers like all the other couples. Teddy smiled back, amazed he was able to give even that much of a response; being this _close_ to Victoire was making his head spin somewhat.


	6. Lasagna And Truths

As she treked up the grassy slope towards Shell Cottage, grabbing Teddy by the hand and dragging him behind her, Victoire said "You passed your Apparition exam _how_?" teasingly.

"Your point?" Teddy asked moodily, knowing exactly where it was going, and stopped walking suddenly causing Victoire to jolt up.

She spun around to face him, her hair falling out of the hoodie he hadn't leant her. Victoire's laughter broke through her fake disapproval. "Then explain how exactly we managed to Apparate around a mile away from Shell Cottage?" She smirked at him.

Teddy looked down at her and shone her a wide smile, unable to resist her infectious happiness. It occurred to him how close she was standing and exactly how easy if he wanted to it would be to swoop down and kiss her. He was uncomfortable by how much he wanted to do just that and by how tempted he was to run his hands through the silky hair.

A slightly uneasy silence fell, which very _very_ rarely happened, but since the train home they seemed to be happening more and more. Or, at least from Teddy's point of view, Victoire might still have viewed them as the same normal silences they always shared. These moments always tended to occur after Teddy had some thought such as _'Victoire looks beautiful with the moonlight reflecting of her hair'._

Teddy's newly discovered feelings kept on coming up at the most awkward times in spite of his best efforts to ignore them, leaving him begging for Victoire or something else to do something to dissolve the awkwardness before he did something he shouldn't.

"What time is it?" Victoire asked, grabbing his wrist to look at his watch in a very unromantic way.

Teddy heaved an inward sigh of relief as she did so, even if her action still sent a shiver down his spine.

"Argh!" Victoire yelped after looking at the time, "Dad's going to kill you if I'm not home in ten minutes."

"What? Why me?"

"Chaperone," Vic said simply, returning to her former teasing tone.

"Well," Teddy responded, sucking in air dramatically, "considering I quite like living..." Teddy burst into a full sprint.

"Teddy!" He heard her yell from behind him as he raced up the hill.

"Last one there is a Flobberworm," he shouted childishly, chuckling.

Teddy reached the front door and was just about to knock when Victoire leapt onto his back. Teddy lost his balance and lurched forwards, causing his head to collide painfully with the door. Stumbling backwards he collapsed the ground behind, with Victoire still perched on his back who had burst out laughing.

Teddy rubbed his head with his hand. "Ow."

"Sorry Teddy!" Victoire said, moving to face him, looking apologetic. Though unable to control herself, she burst into laughter again.

They sat on the ground together, intertwined in a tangle of limbs. One of Victoire's slender legs was draped over Teddy's outstretched limbs while her other leg was trapped behind him, under his back. Still giggling uncontrollably, she shoved on his shoulders, however her efforts to push him of her failed miserably. Victoire's hysterics did nothing for Teddy's pain, and he continued to stare sourly at his best friend. Suddenly she stopped laughing and sat up once again, and she brought her hand up to smooth the now bright purple hair back from his forehead. Teddy became very still, but his heart raced uncontrollably and heat rose to his cheeks. It was such an uncharacteristic touch from Victoire. She placed a hand on either side of his head, and leaned forward and kissed him once, sweetly, on the forehead.

Teddy opened his eyes, unaware of even closing them. His deep hazel eyes locked onto Victoire's smiling blue eyes. His heart felt like it was about to burst, all he could focus on were her eyes, the feeling of her hands in his hair, the heat radiating from her body. The moment was so intense that Teddy felt positive that something was about to happen; that they'd kiss or that he'd give up denying his feelings and confess to both Victoire and himself that he was mad about her. But before he could do either, Victoire spoke and removed her hands.

"And _that_ is what happens when you try to beat me in a race." She said starting to laugh.

The moment passed, and Teddy snorted and began to laugh as well.

Suddenly the door was pulled open, a beam light from the house hitting the pair. Teddy looked up and found the dark outline of Bill Weasley staring down at him.

"Hey, Bill."

"Hi, Teddy, did she damage you again?"

"Pretty much." Teddy agreed.

"Teddy decided to knock with his head."

"Meaning…?"

"As revenge for arriving at the front door first, _your_ daughter launched herself onto _my_ back and I fell and hit my head."

Bill laughed, "Don't you know that you're supposed to remain standing when someone jumps on your back?"

Victoire managed to extract herself, and she ran of inside the house laughing, while Bill just gave Teddy a hand up, glancing at his head.

"She more... uhh, energetic than normal..." Bill stated, observing the antics of his eldest daughter.

"She had a fair few Muggle drinks at the concert, Cola." Teddy replied.

"You do know that stuff's just basically sugar?" Bill said casually, with a grin watching his overly energetic daughter.

"Yeah," Teddy said slowly, watching Victoire twirl around before leaping gracefully onto the worktop. So that explained all of her super-affectionate gestures since.

"You going to be up for awhile then?" Bill asked. Teddy observed the way Victoire was swinging her legs against the counter.

"Probably."

"Just keep it down; you know how your Dominique gets when she's woken up."

It was a well-known fact that waking a sleeping Dominique was parallel to trying to steal a golden egg from a nesting Hungarian Horntail, at least, that's how her Uncle Harry had described it.

"There are leftovers in the fridge if you're still hungry," Bill said as he left the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," Teddy answered, "Leftovers,"

"Leftovers," Victoire agreed. She hopped off the counter and crossed to the pantry, which had been enchanted to stay cooler than ordinary pantries. Victoire rummaged through the pantry hunting down leftovers.

"Lasagne!" Victoire exclaimed, pulling a dish out.

"Ahh, heaven. Your mum makes _the _best lasagne." Teddy declared.

Victoire moved towards the oven to warm it, however Teddy pulling out his wand, saying "Let me. The perks of being seventeen, eh?", poking out his tongue.

They ambled outside towards their preferred climbing tree, while scoffing down Fleur's lasagne. With their backs to trunk, they had a spectacular view of the moon reflecting off the ocean with gentle sound of the waves breaking on the cliff side far below. They sat in their spot for ages, eating, chatting and laughing. They talked about everything and nothing. Eventually, the pair grew silent. Victoire stretched out on the ground, resting her head on Teddy's thigh.

"So," Victoire began, "Truth?"

"Err, yeah, truth." Teddy repeated.

"Did you have fun at the concert?"

"Merlin, I guess I did."

Victoire grinned, and said, " Ok, your turn."

"Huh?"

"Truth. Ask me a question!"

"Okay," Teddy said with a thoughtful expression, "Right! You never told me this one before; who was your first kiss?"

Victoire burst out laughing and elbowed him in the side. "Don't you remember?" She responded loudly. "Merlin, you're horrible at this game. It was _you_!"

Teddy just sat there looking confused, "If you're talking about that time at George and Angelina's wedding when I was like four or something, so that doesn't count."

"I was talking about the time at the Quidditch match."

Silence.

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed surprised that he had forgotten. "That." The adults teased them mercilessly about that for _ages_. It was the year before Teddy was going off to Hogwarts and they were with Harry, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny at a Chuddly Cannons game. Victoire had been upset about him leaving.

"Wow, nice to know you remember," Vic teased, "Truth?"

"Truth," Teddy replied unenthusiastically.

"Who do you fancy?"

Panic seized him. "What makes you think I fancy anybody?" He retorted, probably more defensively than the situation called for.

"Well, you've been acting different lately, putting more effort into your appearance and stuff like that."

_She noticed,_ Teddy thought.

"I thought it might be Emily." Victoire said sounding suspicious, "She does spend a lot of time in Flourish and Blotts."

Emily Jefferies was an incorrigible girl in Teddy's year, which came into his work at least once a week. She was quite pretty, very smart, and very hard working when it came to studying. Teddy would often find himself alone with her working on homework in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed. They got along pretty well, however when Victoire found out that they were down in the common room alone together she would wait until Teddy had go up to his dormitory before going up to hers.

Teddy was wondering if Victoire had started this game because of her suspicions. However, it wasn't studious, pretty, sensible Emily that he fancied; it was Victoire. Beautiful, energetic, friendly, easy-going, rule breaking Victoire. His best friend who frequently injured him, who had unintentionally stolen half of his jumpers because she never brought her own and always forgot to give them back. He couldn't say no to her. He was mad about her.

_She had asked for the truth, _thought Teddy, wondering just how wise what he was about to do was.

"Victoire...?" Teddy began, looking out at the moon reflecting on the water. If he looked at her he would lose courage.

There was no response.

"Victoire?" Teddy looked down at the blonde head resting in his lap. Victoire's eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.


	7. Apparation

AN: Harry Potter definitely does not belong to me, it's all J.K's

It was 10.30am and Teddy was sat at the kitchen table, flicking casually through the _Daily Prophet_, ignoring the over-exaggerated stories about insane love triangles, which were more like love octagons with amount of people supposedly involved... It was a Saturday and he had the whole day to himself, with very little to do. His Nan was stuck at work, Victoire was meeting up in Diagon Alley with some of her other friends and he had the day of work. The only thing he had to do was run to the shops to grab some shopping that his Nan had asked him to get, which he was planning on doing a bit later, when he was feeling a little more energetic.

After rinsing up his breakfast things, _without _magic for once, he strolled into the living room to do a bit of reading when the black shiny piano caught his eye. 'Ahh...' teddy murmured to no one but himself. It had been ages since he had even attempted to write a song on the piano. That would be his task for the day, he decided.

Settling himself down on the piano stool he looked out through the window and into the back garden, waiting for some kind of inspiration to hit him.

...

It wasn't happening. He knew what he _felt_ like writing about. Her. Except Teddy didn't think that was going to help his feelings at all, writing about her silky silvery blonde hair or her warm eyes which were the same shade of blue as the ocean or the way her voice and words were like some beautiful song to his ears, or how- Teddy stopped his train of thought, and groaned in frustration as he let his head fall onto the piano keys, a bunch of random notes banging out.

"What's up?"

Teddy gasped and sat bolt up, twisting to face the voice, hand halfway to his wand.

"Victoire! Oh my god! Don't do that, urg. My heart. I think I'm about t have a heart attack. Don't creep up on me like that!" Teddy blurted in relief, his hand on his chest.

Victoire just smiled at him and walked over to him from the doorway that she had been leaning in. "Jeeze, calm down Ted, I didn't do it on purpose."

Teddy still hand his hand clutched over his heart.

"So, what were you playing? Was it new?" She asked.

"Er what? Oh," Teddy said, realising she was talking about his unwritten song "I was going to write something, but got a bit stuck on ideas. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, that's a shame, I love it when you write new stuff. She should write one about me..." Victoire said cheekily, poking her tongue out childishly.

Teddy just smirked at her. _If only she knew_, Teddy thought. "You wish! I like to write songs about _nice_ things Victoire, not you. Oh, and you never answered my question..."

"Thanks," Victoire said dryly. "And, I came to see if you were busy today, and it seems not, so what do you fancy doing?"

Trying to ignore what his brain was saying it fancied _doing,_ Teddy looked at her with a look of slight confusion, "Weren't you seeing Georgina, Elisa and all of that lot today?"

"Well I was, but Elisa and Charlotte had to cancel. So, now I have plans with you," she said grinning, "So, any ideas? We could watch one of those muggle picture things, you know where it's like on that big huge thing and there are sounds? We could also go to the beach! Or we could just fly, or maybe we could bake something! Like an incredibly amazing chocolate cake!"

She paused for breath and Teddy saw this as his chance to get a word in, "Have you been drinking cola again or something? The last time you were this hyper and manic you'd been drinking loads of the stuff... oh and why did they cancel? And you mean cinema. And yes we could do one of those things, but after I've got some shopping for my Nan." Teddy said with a laugh.

Victoire looked at him a bit guiltily. "I only had _one_ can. They actually come in cans! It's quite weird. It took me ages to figure out how to open it, and I cut my finger in the process." She rambled, "They never said why they had to cancel, but yeah, alright, Diagon alley then?"

"Actually, just a muggle market thing in town, my granddad used to get all the food from there apparently. You know, because he was muggleborn and stuff I guess." Replied, standing up from the piano stool and walking into the kitchen to grab the shopping list with Victoire following behind him.

The duo left the house and walked down to the apparition point, halfway down Andromeda's long driveway. "Urg, I hate side along apparation. It makes me feel strange." Victoire complained.

"It'll be alright, come here," Teddy said offering his hand out to her; however instead of just grabbing his hand she wrapped her slender arms around his waist in a tight grip and buried her face in his chest. _I should apparate us places more often_, Teddy thought slyly, with a grin, and then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and twisted into darkness, disappearing with a muffled 'crack'.

They appeared almost instantaneously in a small deserted alley a street away from the busy market, which they could already hear from around the corner. Victoire didn't move for a few moments, and Teddy just looked down cautiously at her, really hoping she wasn't about to puke everywhere. "I so prefer floo-ing. I can't wait till I can apparate myself places, side along is horrible!" She groaned, letting go of Teddy and smoothing her dress down.

When Victoire said she was alright they wandered out of the alleyway and towards the busy bustling market, "So, what is it you have to buy?" Victoire asked, looking around at all the vibrant market stalls, wondering what it was that Andromeda wanted.

"Just some vegetables and cheese, and some ham if they have any nice stuff..."

"Oh. I thought it would be something interesting. Look at all this stuff! What's this? It's so pretty!" Victoire asked, picking up some kind of wind chime type thing and peering at it.

"Uhh, I think it plays music kinda, like with the wind. It looks a bit like a dream catcher too. Here," Teddy said taking it from her and showing her how it worked. Victoire looked fascinated by it, which made Teddy chuckle.

"I'm going to buy it!" She said digging in her bag to retrieve some money.

"Hang on, I'll get it."

"Nah, it's alright; I've got more than enough money on me."

"Yeah, but have you got any muggle money?"

Victoire's mouth formed an 'o' shape, "Oh. No," She bit her lip then grinned at Teddy, "I'll love you forever and ever if you buy it for me, and I _promise_ to pay you back as soon as we go to Diagon alley!"

"Victoire, you always say that! You owe me like, well, I don't even know anymore, I've lost track!" he said laughing, "But of course I'll get it, I don't mind, I _am_ the one with a job after all."

"Thank you Teddy!" she squealed in a very un-Victoire manner, hugging teddy around the middle, the second time that day.

_I love cola_, thought teddy, as he handed over £5 to the muggle standing at the stall and the wind chime come dream catcher to Victoire.

They eventually finished the shopping and walked back to the alleyway to apparate back to Teddy's home. Victoire did the same as before, burying her head into his chest, as Teddy dissapareated. However, instead on reappearing by the tree that they were meant to, they appeared in the small duck pond, in the neighbour's garden.

"Teddy! Urg! Gosh you aim is terrible... At least my dress isn't wet" Victoire said tossing the shopping onto the grass and wadding out of the knee deep water, Teddy following.

"Sorry! I don't know what happened!" Teddy groaned feeling embarrassed.

Once out of the pond Victoire turned to look at him and burst out laughing, "Oh my gosh! Teddy! Your head!"

"What?" he exclaimed, worriedly,

Victoire passed him a mirror from her bag and passed it to him. _I am so bad at controlling my metamorphing abilities, I really need to work on it, _Teddy thought upon seeing himself. His hair was a shade of orange that would make even the Weasley's proud, and his mouth looked more like a ducks bill. Teddy concentrated on returning to normal, while Victoire held in her laughter and started gathering the bags of food at the side of the pond.

They trudged into the house, dumping the bags of food in the kitchen and sticking on some water to boil. "Right, I'm just going to get changed out of these wet jeans," Teddy said, wandering upstairs, unaware of Victoire's eyes following him.

"Huh..." Victoire murmured as she sat herself down at the table, thinking about her turquoise haired friend.

_Thanks for everyone who has added this story to their favourites and added it to your alerts! PLEASE review _


End file.
